<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虎崽的喂养方式 by KINOSPADA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180052">虎崽的喂养方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINOSPADA/pseuds/KINOSPADA'>KINOSPADA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虎崽的喂养方式 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINOSPADA/pseuds/KINOSPADA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>海赫, 赫海</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>虎崽的喂养方式 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>虎崽的喂养方式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虎崽的喂养方式</p><p> </p><p>在一偏远的山中小村的村口本不是集市的日子却围着众多男女老少，人们的面上惊奇，恐慌，好奇…神态各异议论纷纷<br/>清晨一农户正要出门，路过村口时发现个篮筐，里面传来咕噜咕噜声，男人好奇的把上面灰扑扑的脏布拿下，里面居然是个熟睡的婴儿，天色太早让他一眼没看仔细，再挨近一看！<br/>这下把农户吓得一屁股跌倒地上，惊慌地大喊大叫连滚带爬跑回了家。村里人也因他的动静都接二连三来看发生了啥，而来看篮筐里是什么东西的人都被吓的纷纷逃开。<br/>篮筐里的婴儿也因吵闹声被吵醒开始大哭起来，只是这哭声实在是与其他孩童的哭声太不一样。居然是"喵呜喵呜的低吼"。人们被吓坏了请来村长来想对策<br/>"村长你看啊，这是个怪物啊！"<br/>"这东西现在小，长大了没准把我们吃了呢"<br/>"就是啊，你看看这都长的虎纹，虎尾的可不就是虎妖么"<br/>………<br/>众人议论不停，好在年长的村长听闻的奇人异事多，他让众人先安静<br/>"是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，这本不该来到人间的东西出现到了这说明与我们有缘…这样，来两个人和我一同带着这孩子去申道士那…他自有办法处理"<br/>众人没有其他对策，纷纷同意</p><p> </p><p>申道士是在山中隐居的半仙，精通各类法术，附近山庄村子遇到什么奇怪的事无不是找他帮忙，申道士体态丰满常年笑容随和，让人第一眼就倍感亲切<br/>村长带着两个青年来到庭院门前敲了敲门没过多久门就打开申道士迎上门前，向门口三人抱拳行礼<br/>"老村长啊，找贫道是有什么事么"<br/>“啊~申师傅，今早我们村子里捡到这么个小东西，嗯…想让你处理一下”<br/>村长把身后的篮筐接过来打开上面的破布，申道士本笑眯眯的表情突然变得复杂起来<br/>“申师傅，怎么…”<br/>“哎…可怜啊…这孩子可能是虎妖一族的遗孤…”<br/>申道士把小虎妖从篮筐里抱出来看了看，虎妖崽的身体和普通孩子没有太大差别，只是长了虎尾虎耳还有手臂和脸上的虎纹，孩子看着眼前的人也不哭闹，只是好奇的吮着手指，蓝色的眼睛看起来像海般神秘<br/>“行吧，这孩子就交给我抚养，老村长你们就回去吧”<br/>“啊！师傅，那可太谢谢你了！”<br/>老村长和两个青年作势要跪下磕头被申道士拦住<br/>“得要感谢的话，就不时送点衣服布料来吧，这孩子也要有个穿的啊”<br/>“好好好，我这就回去安排”<br/>和村长客套了几句抱着孩子进了庭院<br/>“师父！这虎崽怎么养啊，咱们这又没有喂奶的牛羊”<br/>道童烦恼的说道<br/>“哎，那也不能看着他饿死啊……”<br/>沉默良久，申道士眉头一松<br/>“只能…难为赫宰了……”<br/>小道童一听，眼睛瞪得老大，师父虽然没把话说全但他大概也猜到了，这也太…为难人了吧…<br/>被称为赫宰的那个人全名李赫宰是远处村庄的孩子，刚出生就长的尤其漂亮，让同年生的孩子的父母多少有些嫉妒李家的这个漂亮男孩。就在四年前，男孩刚刚发育，令人窒息的事发生了…男孩的双乳像女子一般凸起，赫宰的母亲本以自己儿子是的了什么怪病，四处寻医也都是开了些方子说喝了就好，可换了一副又一副那对双乳也没见抑制住，反而越发丰满起来，一年后竟然会渗出乳汁？！赫宰从此不再敢出门，整天抑郁寡欢…而李家这难以启齿的事还是被人走漏了风声，村子里的人东传西传，竟传成李家养了个造孽，专吸人精血…赫宰再也忍不住压力，不想再拖累父母，某天夜里悄悄离开了生活了十三年的家。<br/>赫宰与申道士相遇是在山脚下，当时的赫宰已经好几天没有进食，身体完全虚脱下来，申道士见他生命垂危便把他带回了道观，回去后给他一把脉惊呼到<br/>“阴阳双体！这是千百年不遇的阴阳双体！”<br/>赫宰醒来后，申道士直接与他袒露他的体质，让他就留在这，免得出去也是受世俗议论，赫宰见终于有他的容身之处便毫不犹豫留了下来。<br/>赫宰性格比较内敛喜欢整日待在自己房间里看书写字，很少会出门，也许是少见光的缘故，肤色尤为白皙。<br/>“叩叩”<br/>“赫宰啊~”<br/>申道士敲门进来，赫宰见他进来也马上放下书起身迎接<br/>“师父，是有什么事么”<br/>“那个…赫宰啊…”<br/>申道士还是有些说不出口<br/>“唔哇！”<br/>小虎崽从申道士肩上转过身来好奇的打量起眼前的人，看着这人很好看便伸手要他抱<br/>“虎崽？”<br/>赫宰看了看眼前的小东西，肉嘟嘟的很是可爱，接过来抱在怀里<br/>“唔…”<br/>虎崽咬着手指盯着眼前漂亮的人<br/>“师父，这是…”<br/>“哎…虎妖一族惨遭灭门，这也许是他们的遗孤”<br/>“怎么会…”<br/>他听说过虎妖一族，明明是个强大的族群怎么会…<br/>“哎，人间还是难容妖…”<br/>申道士眼里满是遗憾<br/>赫宰抱着虎崽逗着他玩，看他可爱的样子心都要化了<br/>“嗯，那个…赫宰啊…”<br/>“嗯？怎么了师父”<br/>看申道士踌躇的样子定是有事难以开口<br/>“这个…虎崽啊”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你看能不能你带着呢”<br/>看申道士还是犹犹豫豫的肯定是有为难的事<br/>“师父直接说就是，赫宰能帮到的定会全力去做”<br/>申道士叹了口气<br/>“这虎崽还在吃奶，咱们这也没个牛羊…总不能让他这么…”<br/>赫宰一瞬间就明白了他的意思，脸上的表情先是惊讶，然后犹豫，最后平静的说到<br/>“我知道了，没事的师傅，我来喂就好，他这么小也吃不了其他东西的”<br/>赫宰低头疼爱的摸了摸毛耳朵，看虎崽像是看自己的孩子般<br/>“对不起赫宰，是真的没办法了…”<br/>“别这么说师父，能救到这孩子也是我和他的缘分”<br/>申道士见赫宰的眼里充满着爱意，心也就放了下来，给虎崽抱来些衣服被子便忙自己的事去了。<br/>赫宰拿了件合身的小衣服给虎崽包上怕他着凉了，虎崽就这么一直看着他的动作，赫宰把虎崽抱着放腿上四目相对<br/>“唔…唔”<br/>“唔…唔？是饿了么”<br/>“咕噜~”<br/>虎崽的肚子叫了声，看了看自己白花花的肚皮又看了看赫宰，小虎崽伸手要去拉赫宰的衣领<br/>“诶？”<br/>看着小东西一股脑的扒开衣领往里面钻，鼻子还嗅着味道，一股淡淡的奶香味吸引着他往里面钻，不一会就被他扒开衣襟露出一边的乳头，白皙的乳房粉萌乳头看起来很是美味，小虎崽鼻子围着乳头的周围闻了闻像是发现宝藏般惊喜，双手捧起乳房一口含住乳头大力吮吸起来<br/>“啊！”<br/>乳头第一次被吮吸赫宰只觉得胸前传来刺痛，抱着虎崽的手微微颤抖，看怀里的虎崽吃着正香只能忍着剧痛，乳头想是被撕裂般的疼，反反复复被来回吮吸像是酷刑一样，但怀里的崽子毫不知情只顾一味地享受他的美餐，乳汁似乎很是香甜吸了好半天应该是没了才恋恋不舍松开了嘴<br/>“嗷呜～”<br/>虎崽吃饱了满足的打了个哈欠砸了咂嘴<br/>赫宰看他吃饱了就困无奈的一笑，乳头被拉扯的有撕裂伤冒出来血珠，颤颤巍巍拉起衣襟，被衣服碰到红肿的乳头不禁咧起嘴，简单整理了下衣服给虎崽安放在床上，他也被弄得有些疲惫拉起被子将两人都盖好，虎崽双手握拳放在胸口，圆咕咕的眼睛一直看着他<br/>“你的眼睛真漂亮，像大海的蓝呢”<br/>赫宰看着他喃喃道<br/>“海…叫你东海怎么样”<br/>小虎崽转了转眼睛似是很喜欢这个名字，抱紧赫宰的手臂摇晃着小尾巴<br/>“嗷~”<br/>“东海~”<br/>“嗷！”<br/>“小海”<br/>“嗷呜~”<br/>小虎崽低吼着用脑门蹭着赫宰的胳膊很是开心，你就是我的亲人了呢……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>